Peut on faire aimer Drago Malfoy ?
by Astu
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et devient ami avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. Mais que ce passe t-il lorsqu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard et s'entiche du Prince Malfoy ? 3ème année pour Harry et ses amis, ne prend pas en compte les autres volumes/films
1. Une sang de bourbe à Serpentard !

**Drago Malfoy, peut-il aimer**

**Drago Malfoy, peut-il aimer ?**

« - Tu vas être en retard ! » Dis une voix en bas de l'escalier.

« - Je me dépêche maman ! » Répondis une jeune femme habillée en robe noire de sorcière.

Celle-ci ferma sa valise en s'asseyant d'un coup dessus. Sa mère repris d'une plus forte voix :

« - Axire, tu vas rater ton train ! Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard le premier jour quand même ? ! »

Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux blancs platines descendait en trombe de l'escalier, une valise à la main. Axire prit une tartine et se tourna vers son père.

« - Démarre la voiture ! » Lui dit-elle entre deux bouchées rapides.

« - Mais tu n'as même pas pris ton petit déjeuner ! » Lui dit celui-ci.

« - 'Pas l'temps ! » Répliqua-t-elle en courrant dehors.

« -Très bien. » Lâcha le père en soupirant.

Il sait bien que lorsque sa fille décide quelque chose, elle ne lâche pas le morceau.

« -Axire ! » Cria sa mère alors que celle-ci rentrait dans la voiture.

« - Tu oublie Slyng ! »

Elle lui tendait un serpent et Axire le pris par la fenêtre ouverte.

« - Merci m'man ! » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un geste d'au revoir.

La voiture démarrait, direction la gare de Londres.

...

Arrivés à la gare, Axire et son père s'arrêtèrent en face du mur de la voie qui reliait le 9 et le 10. Elle se tourna vers son père et l'embrassa.

« - T'inquiète pas papa, j'ai passé 2 ans à BeauxBâtons, alors Poudlard devrais être un jeu d'enfant. » le rassura t-elle.

Ses deux yeux vairons, émeraudes et saphir, rayonnaient de bonheur.

Son père sourit et repartit. Axire soupira et passa le mur pour se retrouver à la voie 9¾. Là, le Poudlard exprès attendait l'heure de son départ. Axire monta dans le train et s'installa dans un des wagons. Il n'y avait personne. Normal, elle avait 1 quart d'heure d'avance ! Elle sourit à la pensée qu'elle avait tout son temps et commença à ouvrit un de ses livres pour se concentrée sur sa passion, la lecture. Allongée sur son siège, Slyng se glissa sur son ventre. Elle lui siffla en fourchelangue :

« - Tu crois que sa va bien se passer ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Mais il paraît qu'il y a 4 _maisons_ à Poudlard, t'ai-tu renseignée ? » Lui demanda t-il à son tour.

A ce moment là, la jeune fille montra le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« - Oui, j'ai pris ça à la librairie du chemin de Traverse. »

Le serpent leva la tête.

« - Y a t-il une maison qui te tente plus que les autres ? »

« - Elles se valent toutes ! » En disant cela, Axire tournait le livre et on pouvait voir écrit ''L'histoire de Poudlard.''

Elle se leva quand le serpent s'enroula autour de son bras et déposa le livre sur sa valise.

Elle s'assit et vit une personne passer sa tête dans le wagon en demandant :

« - Cela ne vous dérange pas si je viens ici ? »

C'était un brun d'environ une trentaine d'année. Axire sourit en lui montrant la place vide en face d'elle. L'homme lui rendit son sourire et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il se présenta :

« - Je suis Remus Lupin, professeur de DCFM. »

« - Et moi Axire Larne, en 3ème année. »

« - Alors nous sommes amenés à nous revoir. »

Le professeur Lupin avait des cernes ; et la jeune fille le remarqua.

« - Vous avez l'air fatigué ! Si vous voulez vous pouvez dormir et je vous réveillerais lorsque nous serons arrivés. » lui proposa t-elle.

Lupin la remercia et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Axire sortie une couverture et lui posa dessus.

Le train commençait à démarré lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :

« -C'est le dernier wagon de libre ! »

« - Et s'il n'est pas libre ? ! » Rétorqua un garçon.

« - Et bien on reste dans le couloir. » Lui répondit une autre personne.

Une fille châtaine passa sa tête dans le wagon et demanda à Axire :

« - Cela vous dérange si… »

« - Pas le moins du monde ! » Coupa celle-ci, « Cela me fera de la compagnie. »

L'arrivante sourit et fit signe à ses amis de venir. Il y avait un brun et un roux. Ils s'assirent et Axire se présenta :

« - Je m'appelle Axire Larne et je suis en 3ème année, même si c'est ma première à Poudlard. »

« - Hermione Granger, également en 3ème année. » Fit la châtain.

« - Ronald Weasley, mais on m'appelle Ron. » Continua le Roux

« - Et moi je suis Harry Potter. » Finit le Brun. « Comment se nomme ton serpent ? » Demanda t-il après.

« - Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. » Répondit-elle amusée.

Harry fut étonné que la rumeur, ou plutôt la nouvelle, aie déjà traînée en dehors de Poudlard. puis il s'exécuta :

« - Quel est ton prénom ? »

« - Je me nomme Slyng. » Lui siffla le serpent en retour.

Le brun regarda Axire, puis de nouveau Slyng :

« - Elle vient d'une autre école de magie ? » demanda t-il.

Axire lui dit :

« - Tu sais, ça tu peux me le demander à moi. »

Harry eu un mouvement de recul.

« - Tu… tu parle fourchemangue ? ! »

« - Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai un serpent Harry ? ! » Lui répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Hermione, Ron et Harry parurent gênés.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » essaya t-elle.

« - Non non ! » Répondis Hermione précipitamment, « C'est juste que, nous n'avons pas l'habitude qu'on nous appelle par nos prénoms. »

Axire fut confuse :

« - Oh je suis désolée ! En France nous ne nous appelons que par nos prénoms. »

Ron leva la tête :

« - Tu habitais en France ? ! »

« - Oui ! » Dit Axire avec un grand sourire.

« - Comment c'était là-bas ? » continua t-il.

Elle commença à leurs décrire son pays natal, les moments qu'elle y à passer et combien sa lui manquais. Elle allait continuer lorsque le train s'arrêta.

« - Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry se leva et passa sa tête hors du wagon, mais une forte secousse le fit se rassoire. La lumière s'éteint.

« - C'est peut-être une panne ! » Dit Axire.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre et dit à mi-voix :

« - Je… je crois que quelqu'un monte dans le train ! »

Autre secousse moins forte que la première. Dans le wagon, l'air commence à se refroidir et du givre s'installe sur la fenêtre. Troisième secousse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ! » Paniqua Ron.

Tout d'un coup, une ombre aux vêtements déchirés passa lentement devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! »Se dit Axire en cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche. Soudain, la 'chose' se tourna vers Harry et semblait aspirer son essence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Axire trouva enfin sa baguette et la pointa sur le monstre en criant :

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Un énorme bouclier de lumière blanche apparut et repoussa l'ombre. Harry s'évanouit, sous les appels désespérés de ses amis. C'est alors que le professeur Lupin se réveilla et se pencha sur Harry.

« - Que s'est-il passer ? ! » demanda t-il.

« - Un Détraqueur Monsieur ! » Fit Axire.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, Lupin et les autres lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passer. Axire tendit du chocolat au jeune homme pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

« - On va bientôt arriver ! » Prévint Hermione.

Lupin prit ses affaires et sortis du wagon.

« - Je pars devant, à tout à l'heure ! » Lança t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Peu après, le train s'arrêta et le groupe descendit pour se rendre aux diligences.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte quand la nouvelle s'arrêta. Le trio se retourna et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Je dois attendre ici, mon tuteur est professeur ici et il vient me chercher. »

« - Ton tuteur ? ! » S'écrièrent en cœur les autres.

« - oui, c'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterais plus tard. Pour faire court, mes parents ont eux des problèmes et il s'est occupé de moi pendant 7 ans. Je m'aime énormément, c'est comme un deuxième père pour moi. » Fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

«« - Tu as l'air triste. » Remarqua Hermione.

« - Oui », répondit-elle, « Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et il commençait à me manquer. » Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire : « C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de la revoir ! »

Hermione fut attendrit par l'attitude d'Axire, pensent elle-même à ses parents.

« - Mais, il fait quoi comme matière ton tuteur ? » Demanda Ron, peu habitué au mot tuteur.

« - Et bien, il enseigne des cours de… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Severus Snape, le professeur de potion, s'avançais légèrement vers eux.

« - Hé vous ! Vous devriez déjà être dans la grande salle ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry et Ron grognèrent tandis qu'Hermione soupira du comportement des garçons. Axire se retournait**(1)**et eut un déclic. Elle couru**(2)**et se jeta dans les bras du professeur en s'écriant :

« Severus ! »

Ce dernier réagit du tac au tac et éloigna Axire en lui tenant les épaules.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit: pas de démonstration d'affection en public ! Surtout ici ! » gronda t-il.

« - Mais… »dit-elle sur un ton accablé, « On s'est pas vu depuis 2 mois ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! »

Severus sourit**(3)** et posa sa main sur la tête d'Axire.

« - Alors, ça c'est bien passer ton voyage ? » Dit-il affectueusement.

Axire fut enchantée et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« - Oui c'était génial ! Je me suis fait des amis et j'ai réussit à chasser un Détraqueur ! »

Pendant ce temps, le trio était sur le cul.

« - Attend… pince-moi Ron je rêve ! » Dit Harry, plus qu'étonné.

« - C'est pas possible ! C'est pas Snape !! » Fit Ron, tout aussi surpris.

« - Le tuteur d'Axire c'est Snape ! » S'écria Hermione, apparemment la seule lucide.

Elle parla tellement fort que Snape tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« - Vous êtes sourds ? ! Dans la grande salle ! Et plus vite que ça ! » Cria t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, Ron, Harry et Hermione prirent leurs affaires et coururent dans la grande salle.

Severus soupira et se tourna vers Axire.

« - Maintenant tu te tiens à carreau pendant la cérémonie du Choixpeau ! » Dit-il.

« - Oui Chef ! » Fit-elle avec un salut militaire.

...

Dumbledore réclama le silence. Quand ce fut fait, il annonça :

« - Mes chers élèves, bienvenue aux nouveaux d'entre vous. La répartition n'est pas tout à fait terminée. »

Murmures dans les tables.

« Elle vient tout droit de l'école magique française de BeauxBâtons et va maintenant passer sa 3ème année à Poudlard. Je vous prix d'accueillir comme il se doit, Mlle Axire Larne. »

Severus poussa les grandes portes et s'avançais d'un air sérieux, suivit de près par la jeune Axire, les mains apposées sur sa jupe et le tête baissée. Le professeur de Potion mena la jeune fille sur l'estrade où se tenait, sur un tabouret, le Choixpeau magique. La jeune fille s'avança et Minerva souleva le Choixpeau. La blonde s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

Mm… Tu viens de très loin. Tu es jeune mais tu possède déjà de grandes capacités. Tu as suivi une rude éducation et tu détiens malgré tout un immense courage. C'est dur de choisir. Mm… Tu parle aussi fourchelangue, bien, sa m'aide pour le choix, je n'ai à présent plus aucun doute…

Le choixpeau exprima son verdict :

« Serpentard ! » s'écria t-il.

--

(1) elle est dos à la porte.

(2)En fait, il est assez loin Snape...

(3) Mon Dieu ! Severus Sanpa à sourit ! La fin du monde est proche !La terre va fondre, puis le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête et l'Humanité entière périra !


	2. Aimer ou ne pas aimer

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et pas a moi (c'est énervant de radoter, c'est énervant de radoter, c'est énervant de radoter ! X-D)

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Et dire qu'il y a des auteurs de Fanfictions qui font attendre 2 mois entre chaque chapitre. Heureusement, je ne suis pas comme sa .. Malgré tout, je ne mettrais pas à des dates précises car je suis lycéenne, et ça demande beaucoup de temps (+ les cours de japonais et + la piscine). Donc, bref, c'est pour dire que j'aurais des retards ou même que je n'écrirais pas pendant un certain temps. Merci pour tout ceux qui ont envoyer des reviews, je n'ai pas répondu pour la plupart, ne présentant pas de questions. Bon, j'arrête de vous saouler, voilà l'histoire.

…

_« - Serpentard ! »_

Acclamations et applaudissements à la table des Serpentards. Severus ouvrit la marche, satisfait du choix du chapeau, suivit d'Axire. Le maître des potions désigna la place d'Axire à la table, celle juste à côté de Drago Malfoy. Axire allait s'assoire lorsque le blond se leva d'un coup et s'écria, visiblement énervé :

« C'est inadmissible ! Une sang-de-Bourbe**(1)** ne peut pas rentrer à Serpentard ! Je refuse qu'elle vienne souiller la réputation de notre maison ! »

Sans prêter attention à ses jérémiades, la blonde s'assit tranquillement à la place qui lui était destinée. Severus se pencha su Drago et lui souffla :

« Ne te donne pas en spectacle ! On en reparlera après le dîner dans la salle commune ! »

Drago maugréa, puis finit par se rassoire. La table des Serpentards fut silencieuse ce soir là. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de provoquer la colère du Prince serpentard, respecté malgré son jeune âge. Axire, elle, mangeais impassiblement, sans se soucier des regards noirs que lui lançait Malfoy. Lorsque tout le monde eu finit, le préfet conduisit les premières années aux dortoirs, et les autres filèrent à la salle commune des serpentards. Une fois sur place, Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy s'approprièrent les canapés près de la cheminée. Axire ne savait pas où se mettre, et dès que Severus arriva, elle le collait littéralement. Malfoy se leva et se précipita vers Snape.

« - C'est quoi ce cirque ? ! »

Severus s'assit sur le même canapé que Pansy et fit signe à Axire qu'elle pouvait faire de même.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que cette sang-de-Bourbe soit accepter à Serpentard ! Et pourquoi est ce que tu reste là sans rien faire ? ! Je veux et j'exige des explications ! »

Drago commençais à s'énervé sérieusement. Slyng sortit de la manche d'Axire et s'enroula autour de son cou en lui sifflant des mots. Pansy recula au fond du canapé par peur, Crabe, Goyle et Blaise restèrent impassible. Severus dit simplement :

« - Elle parle très bien fourchelangue. »

A ce moment là, la jeune fille en question éclata de rire aux ''paroles'' du serpent, ce qui frustra Drago. Slyng descendit de sa maîtresse pour grimper sur le corps du blond. Celui-ci n'osait pas bouger, de peur de se faire mordre sans doute.

« - Ramène ton serpent ! » Ordonna t-il à Axire.

Cette dernière fit une moue boudeuse et lui répondit d'une voix mi-amusée mi-sadique :

« - Sois plus poli, sinon tu ne survivras pas longtemps… »

Drago allait crier que jamais il ne ferait ça, mais plus le serpent montais, plus il commencer à trembler. Il puisa dans toutes ses forces et articula difficilement :

« - S'il….S'il…. Te plait… ! »

« - J'ai un prénom ! » Continua t-elle, ne se lassant pas du jeu. Le serpent arriva au cou, qu'il entourait lentement, très lentement. Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer et dit d'un trait :

« - S'il te plait Axire, enlève-moi ce truc ! »

La jeune fille sourit de cette victoire et rappela Slyng qui vint directement à sa maîtresse. Severus dit à Drago d'un ton sérieux :

« - Drago, à partir de maintenant, tu veilleras sur Axire ! »

Le concerné fit un bond en arrière :

« - Quoi ? ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, Severus embrassa le front de la nouvelle serpentarde et partit de la salle commune. Drago eu un soupir d'énervement et partit au dortoir des garçons, suivit par ses amis. Axire baissa la tête. Qu'avait-il contre les enfants de moldus ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour provoquer sa colère. Bien qu'elle soit contente d'être à Serpentard, elle était triste que le blond ai réagis comme ça. Pansy, qui était toujours sur le canapé, s'approcha de sa camarade et mis une main sur son épaule. Bien qu'aillant reçue la même éducation que Drago par ses parents, la serpentarde ne croyait pas aux races supérieures ou inférieures. Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'Axire n'enlace Pansy. Celle-ci chuchota :

« - Tu sais… Tu es ma première vrai amie… » Et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Puis, dans le silence, elles allèrent se coucher, moins triste qu'au départ.

…

Le lendemain, Axire se réveilla et regarda l'heure : 6h du matin. Elle ne savait pas encore à quelle heure se lever, mais elle vit que ses colocataires dormaient toutes, même Pansy. Le jeune serpentarde soupira et s'habille. Une fois prête, elle partie en exploration ; Elle avait le temps, son premier cours n'était qu'à 9h. Elle allait remonter des cachots lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la chambre à Snape. Axire s'avisa néanmoins, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller son tuteur. La jeune fille traînait dans les couloirs quand un bruit se fit entendre. Elle se cacha vite derrière un pilier, car Rusard finissaient sa ronde, éternellement accompagné de sa chatte, Mystègne. Axire s'assit en se collant bien au mur et prononça tout bas :

« - Caméléonne… »

Instantanément, sa peau et ses vêtements prirent la couleur du mur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge, sinon l'effet du sort disparaîtrait. La chatte miaula, et Rusard regarda le mur suspecte avant de passer son chemin. La jeune fille soupira et se releva. A l'aide d'un sort, elle fit apparaître une horloge magique qui lui donnaient l'heure : 6h45 déjà ? ! Elle marcha tranquillement pour se rendre à la grande salle. Peu d'élèves étaient présents, mais Axire en reconnut certains. Hermione était entrain de manger, un livre à la main, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley -Ron lui avait parlé d'eux- essayaient tant bien que mal d'énervé la gryffondore. Drago et Pansy étaient à la table des serpentard, échangeant quelques mots. Cette dernière leva les yeux et sourit à son amie. Axire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qui fit décaler Drago pour être le plus loin possible de la nouvelle. Une sensation de tristesse envahie Axire, mais qui fut bientôt rattrapée par une blague de Pansy. Le premier cours de la journée était Potion, et Axire était aux anges. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, Severus lui avait enseignée l'art et la passion des potions. Arrivée en classe, elle avait voulut s'assoire à côté de Pansy, mais un serpentard le fit avant elle, lui lançant des regards noirs pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle soupira et alla s'assoire à la dernière table de libre, bien qu'elle aurait aimée aussi s'assoire à côté d'Hermione. Enfin, presque libre, vu qu'il y avait une autre personne. Lorsque la jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, Drago détourna la tête et déménagea à l'autre bout de la table**(2)**.

…

Pendant tout le cours, Drago n'as pas une seule fois regardé Axire. Il se concentrait exclusivement sur sa potion. Exaspérée par son comportement, la jeune serpentarde décida d'agir. Le jeune homme était entrain de lire la suite de la préparation lorsqu'un bout de papier chiffonné atterri devant lui. Il regarda de droite à gauche, mais personne ne se manifesta. Il l'ouvrit et lu : « 9h30 près du lac ce soir. Vient seul ! » Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, surtout en double cours avec Gryffondore. Le Prince serpentard fourra le papier dans sa poche. Lorsque le cours fut fini, Axire se leva et rangea ses affaires lentement. Quand la salle fut vide, elle se jeta au cou de Severus, heureuse d'être enfin seule avec lui.

Drago faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il vit la scène. Il avait oublié son livre sur la table et était revenu pour le chercher. Axire souriait à Snape et lui demandais s'ils pouvaient aller au pré-au-lard ce week-end. Elle s'assit sur la table et remarqua un livre. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était celui de…

« - Drago ! » Fit-elle en se retournant et voyant le garçon partir en courant.

Elle lâcha le livre et partit à sa poursuite, laissant Severus à ses occupations**(3)**.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; Axire, une sang-de-Bourbe, sortait avec son professeur et Parain ! Le serpentard souhaitait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Axire ne tarda pas à le rattraper, courrant plus vite que lui.

« - Drago ! Attend ! »Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

« - Non, lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Gronda t-il en se débattant.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Drago ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Je ne sors pas avec Severus ! » essaya t-elle.

« - Ah oui ? ! » S'énerva t-il, « Alors pourquoi tu lui à sauter au cou ? ! Et pourquoi tu lui as fixé un rendez-vous ? ! J'arrive pas à le croire… ! » Fit-il, désespéré.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! » Finit-il en détournant le regard après coup.

Dans la tête d'Axire, tout était noir. Elle avait envie de lui casser la figure, mais ne put pas.

« T'est qu'un pauv' con ! C'est mon Père ! » Lui cria t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Drago fut comme planté dans le sol. A ce moment là, il se sentait vraiment stupide. Puis il remarqua que la voix d'Axire avait un ton triste, comme si elle avait été sur le point de pleurée. Il se rendit compte de la maladresse qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait aimé s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas du tout où elle était allée.

…

Axire aperçut son trio préféré de Gryffondore et s'avança vers eux.

« Salut, sa va ? On ne c'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis hier ! » Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Hermione lui sourit et lui assura que ce n'était pas bien grave. Harry lui demanda si elle allait bien, car elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle dit que tout allait bien et leur dit de passé une bonne journée et qu'elle allait retourner faire ses devoirs. Slyng sortit discrètement de sa manche sans qu'elle sans aperçoive et s'enroula sur Harry alors qu'Axire partait.

« - Harry ! » Lui siffla t-il, « Elle est très malheureuse tu sais, Drago croit qu'elle à une relation particulière avec Severus. »

Harry répondit au serpent :

« - Mais cela ne l'affecte pas normalement, je l'ai vu hier, elle n'a pas réagis lorsque Drago l'avait traitée de sang-de-Bourbe devant tout le monde ! »

« - Oui ! », Fit-il, « Sauf qu'a présent, elle est tombée amoureuse… ! »

« - Quoi ? ! » S'écria Harry.

--

(A suivre)

--

**(1)** Malfoy écoute aux portes :-)

**(2)** Qui n'est pas si large soit dit en passant

**(3)** Severus s'en fout complètement de l'opinion de son filleul --0

Astu : Dites le si cela va trop vite ! Et si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez-m'en faire-part, je serais heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle inspiration. Le chapitre 3 seras pour bientôt (peut-être plus long à venir que le 2, excuser moi d'avance)


	3. AVIS AUX LECTEURS

Avis aux lecteurs

**Avis aux lecteurs**

Je suis désolée de devoir vous annoncez que la fanfiction que vous lisez actuellement ne publieras pas de suite pendant une durée indéterminée (environ 2 semaines) pour cause de contrôles tout les jours (et oui, je n'ai pas de gentils profs) Donc, voilà, c'était juste pour dire que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire au bout de 2 cours chapitre, mais que je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire la suite sur l'ordinateur(j'écris sur feuille, puis je retranscrit, boulot qui porte sur les nerfs, je l'avoue.)

Voilà, et merci pour ceux qui me lissent, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des rewiews, je pourrais peut-être bâcler quelques contrôles à l'ocas'.


	4. Une serpentarde ne pleure pas !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et pas a moi (dommage T-T)

Voilà donc le chapitre 3. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout le retard, j'ai pleins de contrôles en ce moment et peu de temps pour écrire. T-T Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture.

…

_« - Oui ! », Fit-il, « Sauf qu'a présent, elle est tombée amoureuse… ! »_

_« - Quoi ? ! » S'écria Harry._

…

Axire était entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, lorsque sa propriétaire vint la voire.

« - Pourquoi pleure tu jeune serpentarde ? Quelqu'un de ton 'rang' ne dois pas s'abaisser à çà ! » Lui dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique avant de finir sa phrase par un rire(que je qualifierais) de 'pétasse'.

La blonde leva les yeux, rouges de ses pleurs, noirs de colère.

« - Parce que tu te crois mieux ? Petite prétentieuse de Gryffondore, tu peux parler, tu ne sais même pas comment tu est morte ! » Lâcha t-elle de rage.

Le fantôme, voyant le moment inapproprié pour embêté la serpentarde, décida de la laisser tranquille. La jeune fille se leva et alla essuyer son visage dans le lavabo. Elle se remit à pleurer et s'adossa sur la porcelaine avant de s'assoire au sol.

…

« - C'est impossible ! » dit une nouvelle fois Hermione à Harry.

« - Mais Slyng ne peut pas mentir ! » répliqua celui-ci.

« - Mais elle ne l'as rencontrée que hier ! » s'étonna Ron.

« - L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connais pas. » murmura Ginny, rêveuse.

« -Ron, »fit Hermione, « Là n'est pas la question ! Il faut aller parlé à Drago pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ! »

« - Quand on parle de la fouine. » Moqua Ron en voyant le blond arriver.

En effet, celui-ci était extrêmement nerveux ; Il s'approcha des rouges et ors et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Harry le pris par le col et le suréleva en le menaçant de son poing.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Axire pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là ?! » Vociféra t-il.

Drago parut désemparé, mais repris vite son masque de Malfoy et répliqua :

« Va y, frappe moi, qu'on rigole. »

Ginny intervint :

« -C'est vraiment pas le moment de vous battre ! Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de savoir où est Axire ! »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la rousse.

«- Parce que vous ne savez pas où elle est ?!ça va pas m'aidé ! »

Harry lâcha Drago. Hermione demanda alors au serpentard:

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui à dit pour qu'elle en soit au point de pleurer ? »

Les quatre Gryffondors s'étaient promis de ne parler à personne du secret d'Axire, surtout à Drago, qui était concerné.

« - Et bien… »commença t-il, » Je l'ai vu avec Snape et j'ai crus y voir une… quelconque relation amoureuse entre eux deux… »

« Mais c'est son tuteur ! » s'écria le trio**(1)**en même temps..

« -Je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup ! » fit Drago, exaspéré.

« - T'es vraiment pas doué ! » dit Ginny, sarcastique.

« - Mais je suppose qu'il à fallut que tu donne ton opinion ! » soupçonna Hermione, commençant à connaître le serpentard.

Drago avala sa salive et parvint à articuler :

« -Je… je lui ai dit qu'elle était une… traînée… »

Hermione, qui s'attendait à une remarque de ce genre venant du blond, faisait des efforts considérables pour retenir Harry et Ron. Ginny, elle, avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol.

« Désoler, sur le coup j'était en colère contre elle, et puis Severus est mon parrain, je ne supportais pas de… » tenta t-il pour se défendre, en vain.

Harry le coupa :

« - Tu t'excuseras quand on l'aura retrouvée ! »

« - On à pas cours de tout le reste de la journée**(2)**, elle peut-être aller n'importe où ! »

« - Et bien on se sépare et on la cherche ! » finit Ron, voulant s'éloigné le plus possible du serpentard.

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent toute la journée, sans succès. Pansy fut avertie, il valait mieux avoir le plus d'aide possible. La nuit tombe, mais on ne prévint personne d'autre, pour ne pas créer des problèmes supplémentaires.

…

Le soir, vers 8h30.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fatigué de sa journée. Et puis, après tout, si elle n'était pas venue au repas du soir, c'est qu'elle ne voulais voir personne. Alors pourquoi s'embêté à la cherchée ?! Puis il repensa au papier du cours de potion. « 9h près du lac, viens seul ! » Drago regarda une nouvelle fois le message et le jeta à la corbeille. Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, se dit-il en sortant de la salle commune.

…

9h10-le lac-

Le blond arrivais à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il s'assit près d'un grand arbre et contempla la nuit. C'était la pleine lune et il n'y avait ni étoiles, ni nuages pour défier la beauté de l'immense ciel noir. Puis il regarda le lac. Une grande étendu d'eau calme, aussi sombre que le ciel, mais d'un éclat différent. Un courant d'air froid fit frissonné Drago. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre quelque chose pour ce couvrir.

« - Tu est en avance… le sais tu ? » Dit doucement une voix derrière lui qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter.

Le serpentard leva la tête et croisa deux pierres précieuses**(3)**. Il se redressa précipitamment pour faire face à une Axire neutre.

« - T'était où ?! On a passé la journée à te cherchée ! » dit-il sans grâce.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et dit d'une voix faible, cassée et presque inaudible :

« - J'avais besoin d'être seule… »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Tout d'un coup, Drago se mit à parler :

« - Je sui vraiment désolé… pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…je ne savais pas…tu me pardonne ? »

Sa voix était douce et laissait apparaître du remord. La blonde le regarda et l'enlaça. (amicalement)

« - Tu est pardonné. » fit-elle en fermant les yeux et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

Celui-ci posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, le serpentard s'éloigna d'Axire et lui dit :

« - Mais au fait, tu m'as donné le papier avant que l'on ne se dispute. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« - Et bien, à vrai dire… »

Les rayons de la lune éclairait faiblement sont visage.

« - Je voulais juste que l'on soit amis. »Dit-elle finalement d'un trait.

Elle prit un temps d'arrêt et continua :

« Tu m'évitais tout le temps, tu ne me parlais pas. Ignorer quelqu'un peut-être la pire chose que tu lui inflige ! »

Elle regardais le blond dans les yeux et ont pu y voir une sorte de rage y refaire surface.

« C'est…c'est parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ?! » prononça t-elle en tremblant un peu sur un ton mi-triste, mi-en colère.

« -Tu as froid ? » demanda Drago, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire et voyant Axire trembler.

Non, elle n'avais pas froid, elle avait peur. Peur que Drago ne ressente pas les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égare. Elle prit tout son courage à deux mains et articula :

« - En fait…je voulais te dire que… je… je t'ai… »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête mais refusaient de sortirent de sa bouche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Drago, je t'aime ! »

Avant qu'elle n'eus terminée sa phrase, une Pansy arriva à toute vitesse en criant des « Axire ! » et se jeta littéralement sur la jeune fille en question. Hermione et Ginny suivirent peu après.

« - Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu l'avais retrouvée Drago ! » Fit la brune en jetant des regards noirs au serpentard.

Pansy s'extasiait sur son amie :

« - Tu nous a fait peur ! J'ai eu peur ! »

Elle éloigna Axire et lui dit presque sur un ton de menace :

« Ne me refait jamais sa ! »

Drago siffla entre ses dents à Hermione :

« Cela ne me concernait pas le moins du monde ! Et puis, pourquoi serais-je aller la chercher en pleine nuit, c'est elle qui est venue toute seule ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Axire, mi-agacé, mi-curieux :

« Au fait, je n'ai pas entendu se que tu m'as dit, qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Elle baissa la tête, et dit simplement un peu déçut :

«- Rien… »

Puis elle dit à Pansy d'une voix neutre :

« Je suis crevée, on devrait rentrer ! »

Ils retournèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, sans ajouter un mot.


End file.
